6 Years Later: Sequel!
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: The sequel to 6 years later! Please read that first! What happened to Jerome? Will Jina last? Or will Fabina reunite? Read to find out! :3
1. Can we talk outside?

**Ladies and Gentlemen...**

**For the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**THE SEQUEL TO 6 YEARS LATER!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Jerome's POV**

It's black.

Everywhere I look is dark. I can feel numbness on some part of my body. I think it's my leg. I heard a doctor tell Alfie that I'm in a coma. The doctor told him that I can probably hear him if he wants to tell me anything. I heard the scraping of a chair on the floor, followed by someone touching what seemed like my arm.

"Jerome. Oh, buddy. I can't believe this. Come on, man. You can't leave! Who's gonna give me Amber advice? Or help me get out of shopping with Amber? Oh, god... I'm not gonna have any guy time and I'll turn into Amber!" Alfie said. I could hear him sobbing. I couldn't remember what happened though... It was all a blur. I remember leaving the store and going out back... Then it just blanks out. I heard a door open and people were arguing with the doctor.

"Sir, you have to let us in!" I heard Amber whine. I laughed, but no one would be able to hear it.

"Only family is allowed in the room! Right now his brother is with him!" The doctor replied curtly. _Rude much... _Ha, Alfie had told them he was my brother! Because that's just _so _believable.

"We are family! His brother is my husband! Jerome is my brother in law! And she's his wife!" I have a wife? I hope she's hot...

"Oh! You never told me that! Head on in. Visiting hours end in 2 hours."

"Alfie! How's he doing?" Nina asked, sniffling. She had been crying! And I assume that she was my "wife".

"I dunno any more. The doctor says he can hear you if you talk. Wanna give it a try?" Alfie asked. Nina must have nodded, because I heard two people shuffle out of the room. The seat next to my bed made a squish sound. The kind of sound it makes when someone sits down. Nina grabbed my hand and I felt tears fall onto our intertwined fingers.

"Jerome... How could this happen? God, please don't leave. I've lost too many people over the years. I need you. Please! And if you don't make it, I want you to know that I love yo-" She was cut off by the door opening. I wish I could see who was at the bloody door!

"Nina? Can we talk outside?" I knew that voice... That was the voice I learned all too well over the years. Fabian. And he wanted to talk to _my _Nina.

**I know, it's short! Just something to hold you, before you killed me(;**

**Sorry it took so long for this to be posted!**

**And who else is so pissed at ABDC for not making ICONic boyz the champions? D;**


	2. How did this happen?

**Hey guys! So I wanted to let you know- School ends in two days. Which means that I'll have _way _more time to write! So- longer, more well written chapters are to come(:**

**Second, I absolutely love all of you! I just needed to tell you that! You guys are my inspirations for writing, and no authors tell you that enough:3**

**Last, I need some reviews! Review, review, review!**

**Nina's POV**

Has this guy heard of bad timing? My boyfriend is in a coma, and he most likely wants to try to win me back. Geez. I got up from my chair and kissed Jerome on the forehead. I held back tears, and luckily stayed strong. We awkwardly walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around. No one was in the hall besides a few nurses.

"Cafeteria. I saw them there when I was going on the elevator. They don't know that I'm here."

"Oh... So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Us." I knew this was a bad idea. Fabian still hasn't gotten it through his thick head that there's no "us".

"I'm not going back to you." I stated firmly.

"I understand that now. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I messed up- That's a given. Jerome's a lucky guy, you know? And you were right- I do need to focus more on my kid. I intend to do so." Fabian shocked me! He was... Sorry? He wasn't trying to win me back? Why the hell not?

"You're... Just gonna let me go?" I asked. My eyebrows were raised and I was still in utter shock! How could he just let me go?

"That's what you want... right?"

"Umm... yeah. That is what I want. That's what I told you... Well, good for you."I said. I felt...Sorta empty.

"Thanks. So how's he doing?"

"I don't know. I can't believe this happened to him." Tears were brimming my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I never did get the story. I just heard that he was in a coma. How did this happen?" I took a shaky breath and tried to collect my thoughts. The waterworks were definitely going to kick in by the end of the story.

"Well, I was at lunch with Amber when I got a call from Alfie. He said something had happened to Jerome and we needed to come to the hospital, quick. So we hopped into my car and sped here. Alfie told me that they were just having a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Jerome went out back to check on the new order coming in. The truck was going to be there any minute, so he waited. Out of nowhere, a car comes barreling around a corner! It swerves and hits him! Then it crashed into the back of the building. Alfie went out back to see what happened and saw Jerome. He called 911 and then went to the hospital. Jerome went through surgery then slipped into a coma." I retold the story. Tears were spilling over my whole face. I could feel my eyes being all puffy. Fabian was holding me in a hug and I could hear him sniffling. Everyone who heard it ended up crying.

"What happened to the driver?" Fabian whispered.

"The police got him. He's down the hall, actually. He got pretty busted up in the accident. The guy was a drunk driver."

"Wow. Nina... I wish I could stay, but I have to be getting Ryan from daycare. If you need anything, give me a ring. I'm always here for you. Anything you need." Fabian said. Awh, how sweet! I pulled away from our embrace and flashed him a watery smile. He was walking away when I decided to tell him some truth.

"Fabian!" I called out. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not really engaged." I said matter-of-factly. Before he could answer, I spun on my heel and went back into Jerome's room. But I knew for a fact that he left the hospital laughing.

**It's short, I know! Tell me what you think! Review(:**


	3. Another attempt to contact the aliens

**MY BELLY BUTTON HURTS! Okay. I just had to say that.**

**Oh my god! You guys must hate me! D;**

**I haven't updated in sooo long! This is the longest I've gone without updating! I feel terrible! Sorry! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Alfie's POV**

Amber and I were in the cafeteria eating lunch. For the record- hospital food is disgusting. Mashed peas? Really? That's gross. Amber had bribed a lady to give her a starbucks frapachino. Half way through lunch, we got a message from the doctor that something had happened and we needed to speak with him ASAP. Amber and I ran up the stairs to Jerome's room. The doctor was waiting outside the door with Nina. Nina's eyes were flaming and she was glaring at the doctor.

"What's going on?" I yelled down the hallway as I rushed towards them.

"Ahh, now that we're all here, I have some news for you."

"No shit Sherlock! Just tell us the bloody news!" Nina yelled at the doctor. I stifled a laugh and I could see Amber smiling. Nina rarely ever lost her temper.

"Miss, could you please calm down? Now- Jerome woke up about 15 minutes ago. But we have found that he has pneumonia. We have trained nurses in his room right now. We are doing everything in our power to have him stabilized and healthy. Any questions?" The doctor said nonchalantly. The guy bugged me, but he was helping Jerome- so I had to behave.

"When can he come home." Nina demanded.

"We're not quite sure yet. We are going to keep him here for a couple nights to keep an eye on him."

"Can we see him?" I spoke up. The doctor quickly glanced towards the room to check on the nurses. Then he turned back to me and pondered for a moment.

"No." He finally answered. "I think it best that he have no visitors right now. We'll be sure to give you a ring when he can have visitors." The doctor then rudely turned and walked into Jerome's room. We all sat in the hallway- depressed and confused. Amber had the idea to go back to our house, so we all hopped in my car and drove to mine and Amber's house. The car ride was silent and awkward. Once we got to the house, we went inside and plopped down on the couch. It was a lot to take in.

"Fabian came to the hospital today." Nina broke the silence. Amber's head shot up from the cushion and she practically tackled Nina to the ground, demanding why that git would come 'round.

"Amber!" Nina yelled. Amber was pinning her down, hounding her for answers. I sat on the couch watching what was playing out with a smile on my face. I love Amber- but she can go a bit over board at times. This was one of those times.

"What?" Amber asked innocently.

"I'll tell you what happened, IF YOU GET OFF ME!"

"Oh... Sorry." Amber said. She released Nina from her death grip, and Nina sat up.

"Okay, so Fabian came by while you guys were eating. He said he wanted to talk about "us". I told him that there was no "us" anymore. He told me that he just wanted to say that he's not going to try and get me back anymore. He wants to focus on his kid. He's gonna back off. In all honesty- I was a little upset. I don't know why. I mean, I have Jerome. Then we talked about Jerome for a while. Oh! And when he was leaving I told him me and Jerome aren't really engaged." Nina explained.

"No matter how much Jerome wants you guys to be engaged..." I muttered.

"What was that boo?" Amber asked, turning to me. Crap. She would hear me.

"Oh, nothing. Just another attempt to contact the aliens." I said. Amber rolled her eyes and turned back to Nina. But the look on Nina's face said more. Her head was tilted to the side and she had a look of confusion on her face. I knew she had heard what I said. That wasn't gonna go down well if Jerome hears about that.

"So Nina, back to the story! You were upset about Fabian not trying to get you back? Do you still love him?" Amber pestered.

"Well, Amber. Last week we were engaged. Of course I still love him. But I can't be with him. I know that. But I'll always love him. He's my first love. We were going to get _married._ Feelings like that don't go away over night- no matter how badly he screwed up." Nina said with a small smile. Amber nodded for moment then spoke up again.

"Do you love Jerome?" I perked up at this. I even wanted to hear this answer.

"I love Jerome. But I was _in love _ with Fabian. Like how you are _in _love with Alfie, but you _love _me. It's two different kinds of love. But I do think that I have the ability to fall in love with Jerome. Just not right now. It's too fast."

Jerome is definitely going to hear about this conversation.

**There! Chapter's over! Sorry for the wait! Tell me what you think! REVIEW(:**


	4. When the moment comes, I'll decide

**Okay, I'm trying to get better at updating. Thanks for the reviews last chapter!**

**Some of you might be upset over this chapter- but oh well(:**

**Review! Anonymous reviews accepted(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Jerome's POV**

Eurgh. It hurts to breathe! Every time I take a breath, I start to cough and I swear that I'm gonna die. The stupid nurses _still _aren't letting me see anyone. I have my cell phone though. Alfie texted me saying that he knows something really important and needs to tell me ASAP.

I woke up from my coma about 2 days ago. I'm still curious about what Nina and Fabian were talking about. I know that she told him that we're not really engaged. I heard her while I was sleeping. But everything else was out of ear shot. I can't even remember what happened. No one has told me. I think I heard the doctor say something about a car. Maybe I was in a car crash? It was about 12:30 in the after noon and I felt like crap. Most of the pain had eased from the pain killers, but I still didn't feel so hot. The doctor came into my room smiling and holding his clipboard.

"I have some good news!" Dr. Lee said cheerfully. He had been taking care of me while I was in the hospital. But in my opinion, the nurses did most of the work.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I asked wearily. My voice was really raspy and it hurt like hell to speak.

"You're stable enough to have visitors now! We're still not sure when you'll be able to go home, but this is a start. Who would you like us to contact?"

"Eh... My brother- Alfie. My sister in law- Amber. And my wife- Nina. But please let Alfie come in here first." I said. When I was in the coma, I heard Alfie say they were my family. It had actually been nice thinking about having a family- no matter how fake it was. The thought of my parents leaving me to rot at a boarding school still hurt as much as it used to. But they had passed away a couple years ago. They were my past.

"As you wish." The doctor said and walked out of the room. I heard him on the phone with someone-probably Alfie- while I sat on my hospital bed in excruciating pain. My head was still fuzzy from the coma. Everything seemed so... Unreal. I laid there for about a half hour just trying to remember what had happened. Then Alfie knocked on the door and I waved him in. He was wearing his "Aliens Do Exist" t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. His style hadn't changed much. His face was blank and he just stared at me while he took a seat next to my bed.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I muttered at the boy. He seemed like he was in a bloody trance! He just stared at me in a creepy fashion. Alfie shook his head as if to pull his head out of the clouds.  
>"Oh.. Sorry." He said sheepishly.<p>

"So man, what happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope. I remember that day... But not what happened. Oh, by the way! It's a true fact that you can hear people while you're in a coma... It's freaky actually."

"COOL! And oh... Well, you kinda got hit by a car. The driver was drunk. You were just out back waiting for a delivery to come and they barreled around the corner and hit you. You were in a coma for I don't even know how long. Not more than a few days. But yeah. Then you wake up and have pneumonia! You're pretty banged up, bro."

"So I realize." I replied sarcastically. "Speaking of bro- I hear we're brothers now?" We both chuckled and sat there in silence for a moment.

"So I still need to tell you the thing." Alfie said. I looked at him intently. He had been going on and on and on about this for the past 2 days. I really wanted to know what it was.

"Speak away." I said. Alfie thought for a moment then told me what happened.

"So Fabian came to talk to Nina. He said that he's gonna let her go and not chase her anymore. He said he needs to focus on his kid. Then Nina came with us to our house and told us what happened. She then told me and Amber that she still loves Fabian. Because just last week, they were engaged. Plus he was her first love. He'll always have that spot in her heart. Then she said she loves you. But in the way that she loves Amber or how you love me. She was _in _love with Fabian. But not with you. She does think that she could fall in love with you. Just not now. Not this fast."  
>"Okay." I replied nodding after a moment. A look of confusion passed through Alfie's eyes and he just stared at me.<p>

"That's it?" He asked.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well you should be freaking out right now! Aren't you upset?"

"Of course. But I'll deal with it." I replied nonchalantly.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"The only thing I can do- Talk to Nina."

"Are you going to break it off?" Alfie asked. I pondered this.

"I don't know. When the moment comes, I'll decide. But right now, I just want to get to sleep. My head is killing me." And with that, I fell into a deep slumber. Not worrying about ex-boyfriends, or love, or my parents, or Nina. I just slept.

**There! Review! Pleaseeee(:**


	5. Alfie, you're dead

**Hey guys! I hate to do this but... Unless I get 10 reviews, I'm not updating. And I don't give in.**

**Next, please check out the poem I wrote! It's about Patricia. Review it, please(:**

**Here's the chapter! Next chapter after I get 10 more reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA.**

**Nina's POV**

Alfie came out of Jerome's room and shot me a sympathetic smile. I stood there confused as he walked away. I peered into Jerome's room and saw that he was asleep. I opened my mouth to say something to Amber, but she was gone. Odd... I decided to just wait in Jerome's room until he woke up. I opened the door and looked around the tiny room.

He didn't have to share it with another patient. There was a big window on one wall that overlooked the whole city. Jerome's bed was in the middle of the room, pushed against the wall. There was a soft hum coming from the tele. Three chairs were positioned at one corner of the room, and one chair was sitting beside his bed. The room was quite peaceful. There was a rhythmic beeping coming from the heart monitor that he was attached to. I sighed and walked to the chair by his bedside. When I sat down, I practically sank into the chair! It was so squishy! Amber would love it.

I watched Jerome sleep. He was softly snoring and had a tiny smile on his face. I wonder what he's dreaming about. Me? Pranking? _Joy?_ The thought of him and Joy as a couple made me uncomfortably jealous. Joy just wasn't his type. Now me? I'm his type. But I don't want things to move too fast. If I say that we're perfect, then I'll be wrong. I said that about Fabian and I and now look where we stand! I just stayed focused on Jerome sleeping. He was so cute! I felt kind of nervous about telling Alfie and Amber about still loving Fabian. Guys just don't understand love. For all I know, Alfie could have waltzed in here and just blurted out that I love Fabian! But Alfie's smarter than that... I think. Jerome stirred and interrupted me from my thoughts. He groaned and opened his eyes a tiny bit. When he saw me, he stretched and opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly. He acted as if he hadn't been hit by a car or had pneumonia!

"Hey? How can you be so calm? You almost _died!_" I hissed at him. He just shrugged.

"I'm just a calm person. By the way, I hear were not pretending to be engaged anymore?" I felt my stomach drop to my feet. How the hell did he hear that? He was in a bloody coma!

"Excuse me?" I said, making sure I had heard him correctly.

"You heard me." He replied with a smirk.

"But... You were in a coma..."

"Yeah. Apparently it's true that you can hear stuff while you're in a coma. I also heard you lie."

"When did I lie?"

"You were about to say that you love me- I think you said it to the wrong person." Alfie could consider himself dead...

"Who told you that? Alfie?"

"Mhmmm..." The guy was acting like it was no big deal! I knew it! He must still love Joy.

"I told Alfie that I loved Fabian _and_ you. For heaven's sake! Last week Fabian and I were engaged! You can't just fall out of love that quickly, Jerome! And I _did _say that I love you!" I argued. I honestly didn't think Alfie would go this low. I guess this explains the look he gave me in the hall.

"HA! You said that you love me like you love Amber. And you love Amber like a sister. Wouldn't that mean that you love me as a brother? I'm sorry, but isn't it against the law-not to mention gross- to date your siblings?" Jerome snorted. I just glared at him and walked out of the room. Alfie... You're dead.

**Short, I know! I'm just kinda distracted and busy! Sorry! 10 reviews!**


	6. ALFRED LEWIS! WHAT DID YOU DO!

**Hey boo! Good job reviewing last chapter(:**

**Now, everyone is saying they're confused. **

**You guys wanna know if this story is Jina or Fabina.**

**I'm not sure if I'll decide in this chapter.**

**Anyone who wants to know, just ask and I'll PM you!**

**Lastly, I need 10 reviews to update! No giving in! Thanks hunnibuns(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA.**

**Amber's POV**

After Alfie came out of Jerome's room, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the cafeteria.

"Alfie! What's going on?" I screeched. I swear, if this had anything to do with aliens...

"Uh.. Uh... Nothing! I'm just, uh... Hungry! Very, very hungry! Come on Ambs, let's get food!" I could tell he was stalling. I'm not _that _dumb. He pulled me over to the food line and started putting random items on his tray. I decided to just act like nothing had happened. If it was important, I would hear about it eventually. After we paid for the meal, we sat at one of the lunch tables. It was like a high school cafeteria- except there were a bunch of old people coughing. _Gross._

"So, Alfie. I've been thinking." I started. Alfie looked up from his tray and had a mouthful of food shoveled into his mouth. He quickly swallowed and looked at me expectantly.

"Really? 'Bout what?"

"My wedding ring." My ring was _beautiful! _But it could use some improvement. My ring had a silver band connected to another ring. The other ring was my engagement ring. It had a _huge _diamond in the middle. It was pretty simple actually. And I'm Amber Millington-Lewis! Simple just won't do.

"What about your wedding ring?" Alfie asked cautiously.

"I think that we should add pink crystals into the band. It would make it more sparkly-er!" I gushed.

"Um... Okay. Whatever you want. Just tell me the plan." Alfie said. I squealed and started clapping while Alfie just smiled at me.

"SO. First, I want to add-"

"ALFIE!" I was interrupted by a very angry sounding Nina. I turned and saw Nina stomping towards the table. She looked like she was going to eat him!

"Nina! Let me explain!" Alfie pleaded. His hands were in the 'I surrender!' position and he looked like he was going to pee himself!

"ALFRED LEWIS! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I demanded. I knew it involved Jerome. He must have done something with their relationship! Everyone knows it's my job to interfere in people's relationships!

"I may have told Jerome what Nina said about Fabian and had Jerome break up with her?" Alfie quietly squeaked out. He looked like a little child who had been caught stealing a cookie! Nina was flaming mad! I was just as mad as her! I quickly jumped up from my seat and stormed out of the cafeteria. I ran towards the elevator and pressed floor 4- That's where Jerome was. After a moment, the elevator made a _ding! _noise and I sprinted out the doors and flung open the door to Jerome's room. He was lying down in bed watching his tele. He did look a little depressed. Alfie had really done it now...

"JEROME CLARKE!" I yelled. With my arms crossed and my eyes fierce, I stood in front of his bed. There was a smug smirk on his face. I badly wanted to just smack it off his face.

"Yes?"

"You broke my best friends heart! And you know what! You didn't even have a reason!" I spat the words with venom. He kept a calm expression on his face as he spoke.

"No, I have a reason. I'm not going to date someone that's in love with someone else."  
>"Okay- so you're telling me that you have no feeling for Joy? None at all? Because that's bull! You were with her about two weeks ago! You can't just stop loving someone that quickly! And Nina has every right to still love Fabian! She was with him last week! And are you trying to tell me that you magically fell in love with Nina that quickly? Because you're expecting her to just be in love with you! She didn't even fall for <em>Fabian <em>that fast! I swear, I don't care that you have pneumonia, or that you were hit by a car- I will scratch your eyes out! You have no right to be mad!" With every word, I grew closer until I was right in his face. He looked shocked and just sat there, stunned. My fists were clenched and it took everything I had not to punch him in the face! I backed away and glared at him. It was completely silent for a few minutes while I stared at him.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. I needed to hear what he had to say.

"I-"

**There! That's where I'm stopping! What will Jerome say? Will Jina last? 10 reviews!**

**Can't wait until next chapter to find out if Jina will last? Ask for me to tell you, and I'll PM you(:**


	7. I still love you

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been working on this chapter! It's gonna be the longest chapter yett(:**

**Soo... I need _at least _10 reviews to update! **

**GO BRUINS(: Sorry... I had to say that:D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Jerome's POV**

"I-I'm sorry, Amber. I need some time to think about stuff. I don't know if I'll take her back. I don't know if I can..." I trailed off. My eyes were closed and I was thinking things through. Right after I finished my sentence, I felt a fist connect with my jaw! My mouth was throbbing from the pain. I heard heels clack on the floor and then a door slammed. Amber really takes this stuff seriously...

I began to think about my decision. Amber made some really great points. I do have feelings for Joy... Even if I don't want to be with her. But I have a feeling that if Nina got the chance, she would go back to Fabian. Whether we were together or not.

You know, the decision would be a lot easier if I wasn't so focused on my jaw! That pink blob doesn't have a brain in her blonde little head...

Alfie came to visit me about an hour after I talked with Amber. I wasn't in the mood to hear what anyone had to say, so I just pretended to sleep. Besides, my decision wasn't made yet! I knew Alfie wanted me to leave her. And Amber made it clear that she wants the exact opposite.

But what do I want? After all, it is _my _decision.

I couldn't straighten out my thoughts, so I grabbed the notepad and pen that were sitting by my bed and started making a list.

It said...

_Pros to taking Nina back..._

_She's nice._

_She's pretty._

_I can picture myself marrying her one day._

_It'll bug the hell out of Fabian. _

_Cons to taking Nina back..._

_Worrying about her loving another guy._

_I'll always worry that she doesn't love me. And that she regrets leaving Fabian._

I looked over my list a few times. There were more pros than cons. But the cons were really important things. It wasn't just little quirks that she has. It's things about love.

I do really like her. And I'm _almost _positive that she really likes me. But the thought that she's in love with Fabian and only loves me as a friend? That's harsh.

I mean- I'm in love with Joy. But it's love that you don't act on. The love that you're trying to get over. And so far? I'm doing pretty damn good getting over her. You know, minus the whole getting hit by a car thing.

I haven't really talked to Nina about the way she feels. For all I know, she could feel the same way about Fabian as I do about Joy. But I think that she wants to be with him. Although, it's not my job to decide how she feels.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. In the past few weeks, my life has just become a jumbled mess. And the sad thing is- I'm in love with a girl that didn't even come to see me when she heard I got hit by a car. That's not love. And it's not fair to me. Even _Fabian _came to see me! Granted, he did come to talk to Nina, but he asked about me!  
>After a couple hours of just thinking, I made my decision. I knew what I had to do. It was so obvious! But I'm so dull that I didn't realize! So I acted on my choice. I picked up the phone and called her. It rang for about 25 seconds until she answered.<p>

"Hello?" Her voice rang through the phone.

"Hi. It's Jerome."

"Oh... Jerome. Hi. I didn't expect a call from you..."

"Yeah, I know. But we need to talk. About us." I said while taking a shaky breath. I don't know why I was so damn nervous!

"Oh.. Um, okay. What about us?"

"Listen, Joy." I took another shaky breath and closed my eyes. "I'm still in love with you. No doubt about it. But I need to move on. And I'm really trying to. You see, Nina and I got into this whole big mess about her still loving Fabian and stuff. And this might be inappropriate to ask, but can you give me some advice about what to do?"

"I thought you two were engaged?" She asked icely.

"Yeah... about that... big lie." I laughed halfheartedly and hoped for the best.

"Funny. And Jerome... I'm glad you're moving on. I love you too, but we both know that this can't work. No matter how much I wish it could. It's nice having my family back together. You know- me, Fabian and Ryan. It seems... right. I do hope that me and you can be friends. Just kinda forget everything that happened. Work past it. And as a start to our friendship- I'm gonna help you clean up your mess." Joy said. I was truly happy! I smiled and started explaining everything to her. Starting from the beginning and ending with Amber punching me. She got a kick out of what Amber did and I had to remind her that it was painful and in no way funny. Joy pondered the situation for a second then came up with a solution.

"Jerome. I know what you have to do. Take her back." She stated simply.

"It's not that easy, Joy! I can't take it knowing that she-"

"No. Don't think about it. I know Fabes still loves her, and he knows I still love you. But they're both forbidden relationships. Fabes and I push through the problems and we try to stay a family. If we can do it, you can too." Joy rudely interrupted. Her little pep talk was true though. It was like a relationship swap! Fabian gets my girl, I get his.

"Okay. Thanks Joy. For everything."

"No problem. Call me to tell me how everything works out! Good luck! And call me sometime. If you need anything, I'm here. If you just want to talk, call me! I really do want to be friends." Joy said. For once, I could here the truth in her voice.

"Me too, Joy. I'll call you when things get straightened out. Text me sometime. We should keep in touch. I want to stay updated. Well, I should get going. Talk to you later." I hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

That possibly could have been the best phone call of my life.

Then I did the next step of the plan- I texted Nina.

_Hey...Come to my room? We need to talk. ~Jerome_

I waited a couple minutes and then I felt my phone vibrate.

_On my way up. Be there in a minute. ~Nina._

Just as I finished reading it, Nina knocked on the door and cautiously walked in the door.

"Hi.." She greeted me shyly.

"Hey. Take a seat." I motioned towards the chair that was sitting next to my bed. She slowly made her way to the chair and sat down. I stared at her for a few moments and it was pretty awkward...

"You know, Amber's threats shouldn't be taken seriously. I'm just putting that out there. And I'm gonna apologize for her and say sorry about your jaw." Nina laughed lightly. I chuckled and touched my jaw where Amber had punched. It was sore and I knew there was a bruise there.

"I don't know... The girls got a mean right hook." I joked. Laughter filled the air and some of the awkwardness was lifted away.

"So. Why did you call me up here?"

"Do you still want to be with me?" I asked. I was staring at my bed sheets and playing with thr fabric.

"Yeah. But not if you're going to worry about Fabian every second of the day..." She muttered.

"I talked to Joy. We actually had a good talk about this whole thing. We're friends now, me and Joy. She told me to take you back. She told me not to worry about Fabian. You and him have a forbidden relationship, like Joy and I. And no matter how much we want them to work, they're not going to be right. And nothing can change that. No matter how many times anyone apologizes. She made some good points. I like you, Nina. I'm in love with Joy, but you're in love with Fabian. Fabian's in love with you, but he likes Joy. Joy's in love with me, but she likes Fabian. It's a big cycle, but we just have to make it work. And if Joy and Fabian can make it work, then I figure we can too. Will you take me back, Nina?" She had silent tears rolling down her cheeks and there was a tiny smile on her lips.

"Yes." She said and I pulled her into a kiss. "Now see? All that you just said- That's how I know I can fall in love with you."

**There! Longest. Chapter. Of. The. Story. **

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW(:**


	8. A perfect little family

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been sick and I was just in a bad mood. Sorry.**

**Soo, I need at least 10 reviews to update! And I'm sorry to all of you that are Fabina fans-This story is Jina or nothing. **

**Oh! And I hear that the reviews thing is having problems? Like, you can't see the reviews after they're posted? Oh well! Review anyway! I'll read them on my email(:**

**One more thing- My trip to England. BIG FAT CANELLED. I'm so depressed. And going to school there next year? BIG FAT CANCELLED AS WELL. Great...**

**Here's the chappie! REVIEW(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Joy's POV**

After talking to Jerome, I walked around the apartment looking for Fabes and Ryan. But I couldn't find them?

The kitchen was empty.

The only sound in the living room was from the tele.

The bedrooms were empty.

The laundry room was silent except for the washing machine.

That's odd. Where could they be? I picked up my phone and dialed Fabian's number. It rang twice and then I heard his ring tone coming from the kitchen. He had left his phone on the counter? Weird. I walked over to the window and looked in the backyard. Empty. I let out a defeated sigh and went out front to get some air. I left the apartment and went out to the front of the building where I froze mid stride. The cutest thing I've ever seen was happening on the front steps.

Fabian had his guitar on his lap and he was strumming a few chords. Next to him was Ryan. He was trying to mimic his dads actions. Fabes starting laughing and reached over to help Ryan out. He was teaching him how to play guitar!

I smiled and watched them for a couple minutes. Still smiling, I walked over to the steps and took a seat next to Ryan. Fabian looked up and smiled at me, and Ryan got a really excited look in his eye and started talking a mile per minute!

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Look! Daddy's teaching me how to play guitar just like him! Listen! It's really, really, really, really, really, really, _really _cool!"

"Awh, that's nice, baby! Can you play for me?" I asked my son, sweetly.

"No. I'm not a pro like Daddy! He'll play you something for you, won't you Dad?" Ryan excitedly turned to his father. Fabes smiled at him and nodded. He began to strum his guitar and the lyrics began flowing from his lips.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>And now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and then you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me<br>I like peaceful melodys  
>It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love<em>

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]  
>I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror<br>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
>But my breath fogged up the glass<br>And so I drew a new face and laughed  
>I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason<br>To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
>It's what we aim to do<br>Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and then you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
>Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me<br>I like one big family  
>It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love<em>

_I won't hesitate no more  
>Oh no more no more no more<br>It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
>There's no need to complicate<br>Our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

_No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>This cannot wait I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours_

After he finished his song, he sat there trying to catch his breath while Ryan and I applauded.

"See, Mommy? Daddy's a pro!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I see! Daddy's really amazing." I smiled. Fabes smiled at me and I leaned over and gently kissed his lips.

"_Gross!_" Ryan cried out when I kissed Fabian. I pulled away and we chuckled at the little boy. It was like a perfect little family.

**Sorry it's short! I just thought this was a good place to end it! Review!**


	9. Take good care of her

**Hello guys! I'm trying my best to update quicker! **

**This chapter I need at least 10 reviews- as always:3**

**And I'm just letting you know that this story shall be coming to an end sometime soon. But I'll be doing a new story right after this one, so add me to your favorite author list and get an alert when it's up(:**

**Well, enjoy the chappie and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer- I dun own HoA!**

**Nina's POV**

Jerome _finally _understands why I said that I'm not in love with him... right now. I mean, we just started "stepping out" or whatever they call it here. I was a little bit surprised that Joy wanted us to get back together. It's really nice of her, actually! In all honestly, I am a little jealous of Fabian and Joy. Apparently they're happy together. Last I heard, Fabian wanted nothing to do with their relationship. It's bizarre. But if they're happy, that's all that counts. You think I would be mad still about the whole thing, but if it didn't happen then I wouldn't be with Jerome. I guess everything happens for a reason, right?

Jerome and I were in his hospital room talking about random things like Alfie's alien obsession, shopping with Amber, or whatever came up in conversation!

"Do you remember that one time that Alfie filled Patricia's bra up with-", Jerome started but was cut off by his phone ringing. "Oh, sorry. This is Joy. She probably wants to know how everything worked out."

He pressed the 'answer' button and greeted Joy.

"Yes, everything worked out fine.", Jerome stated into the phone. I heard murmuring from the other line, which was probably Joy responding.

"Can I talk to her when you're done?", I asked politely. Jerome nodded and gave me the 'one second' signal.

"Hey, Joy? Nina wants to talk to you, so I'll text you later. Here she is." He handed me the phone and I walked out of the room and into the hall way.

"Hey, Joy. It's Nina."

"Hey, Nina! What do you want to talk to me about?", Joy questioned.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you. If it weren't for you talking to Jerome, we probably wouldn't be together again. So, thanks."

"Oh my gosh! No problem! Nina, I really am sorry for all I've done to you. I know I've put you through a lot, and I know it wasn't easy on you. And I know this is a long shot, but I hope you can forgive me. I really hope we can be friends, but after all I've done to you, I truly understand if I'm unforgivable.", Joy pleaded.

"Call me crazy, but I do forgive you. You did hurt me a lot, but so did Fabian, and I forgave him. I do hope we can be friends, Joy. I would like that."

"Eeeep! Yay! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so happy! If it isn't too awkward for you guys, I was wondering if you and Jerome wanted to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I would, but Jerome's still in the hospital. And don't take this the wrong way- but how are you and Fabian a couple? Last time Fabian and I talked, it seemed like he had no interest in being with you? I'm not trying to be mean by saying that, I'm just curious." It was actually a good question. The line was silent for a moment and I figured I had offended her. When I was about to apologize, she cut me off and answered.

"Fabes and I are trying to make this work. For Ryan, and for us. We figure if it works out- great! And if it doesn't- at least we tried. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. That's good for you guys. It's like a little family! How is it working out so far?" I tried to keep the hint of jealousy out of my voice, and succeeded.

"Really good, actually! Ryan likes being with his Dad all the time, and I'm pretty sure Fabian likes being with Ryan. He's teaching him how to play guitar! It's the cutest thing! If you come for dinner one night, you just have to see it!", Joy gushed.

"Sounds like fun! When Jerome gets to go home, then I'll give you a call and we can set something up. Sound good?"

"Sounds excellent! Well I have to get dinner started, so I'll talk to you later! Good luck with everything!"

"You too!", I replied and hung up the phone.

I walked back into the room and ran into the doctor, who was leaving the room.

"Sorry.", I apologized. The doctor nodded and left the room.

I turned to Jerome and handed him the phone.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"I get to leave!", Jerome exclaimed.

"Yay! When?"

"Tonight! He's gonna send a nurse in and then I have to fill out some paper work. The pneumonia is all gone! I'm healthy and can go home! You''re still staying with me, right?"

"Of course, if that's okay with you?"

"It is more than okay with me.", Jerome stated and pecked my lips.

~Back at the house~

"It feels good to be home!", Jerome exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch. I walked to the couch and sat beside him.

"Don't get too comfortable- We're having dinner at Joy and Fabian's tonight. We have to be there in a half hour.", I reminded him. Jerome groaned and looked up at me.

"You don't let me have any fun!", he huffed and went to his room to change.

I'm dating a 5 year old. He hasn't matured any since high school! But whatever, it's fine by me. Fabian was so uptight. It's nice to be around someone who just goes with the flow. I stood up from the couch and headed to my bedroom. I hadn't seen it in ages! While Jerome was in the hospital, I was either at Amber's or at the hospital. It was nice to see this giant room again.

I flipped the light switch on and looked around the room. Everything was just as I left it. The giant round bed in the middle with my black and white circles bedspread set neatly across it. My mac on the mahogany desk in front of the grand fish bowl window. Everything was just perfect and neat.

I walked to my closet and started rifling through my clothes. I picked out a white blazer with a black plain camisole. Then I looked through my bureau and picked out a pair or dark wash skinny jeans. I put on a pair of wedges that were about 3 inches high. The wedge was a sandy colored fake wood. The shoe part was black with a knot around where my toes peeped out. I threw my hair in a messy-but-classy knot and let my side bangs sweep hangs down. For earrings, I wore a pair of small white roses in my first piercing, and a pair of diamond studs in my second. It looked cute, if you ask me.

Satisfied, I walked out of the room and into the living room. Jerome was in his red spinning chair watching some program on the tele. I quietly walked over to him and snuck a kiss on his cheek. Surprised, he turned to me and smiled. He then leaned over and gently pressed his lips to mine.

~At Joy & Fabian's~

"Hey! Come in!", Fabian greeted us at their door. It was a little odd-considering this used to be _my _apartment. Nonetheless, we walked in the door. The living room was littered with tiny kid toys. Ryan was running around the apartment with his Superman toy. He was making the flying noise and waving the toy in the air. It was really cute and entertaining!

When he was passing by Fabian, he caught him and carried him over his shoulder. Ryan was laughing and squirming the whole time. Jerome and I were just chuckling and watching. Fabian led us to the dining room. Joy was setting the dinner on the table and perked up when she saw us.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it! How are you feeling Jerome?", Joy asked concerned.

"Feeling a lot better, thanks.", Jerome said as we all took a seat.

"Ryan! Take a seat, buddy.", Fabian told his son. Ryan listened and took the seat next to me. He looked up at me and he got all excited.

"Hey! I know you! You're the lady that came here that one time! And you went to school with Daddy and Mommy! And so did he!", he pointed at Jerome.

"Yeah! I remember you!", I poked the little boys belly and he did his little baby laugh. The rest of dinner consisted of Ryan telling us stories. I didn't understand much of it because he still had a really heavy baby voice. But nonetheless, it was entertaining. We all had finished eating eating and Ryan had just finished yet another story.

"How 'bout you show Jerome and Nina how Daddy taught you guitar?", Joy sweetly asked the boy. He jumped out of his seat and started flailing his arms.

"You guys _have _to see this! It's _awesome!_" And with that, he ran out of the room and came back a minute later holding a tiny, acoustic guitar.

He pulled out his chair and sat down. He was staring intently on the strings and began strumming a short tune which I recognized as 'Mary had a little lamb'. When he finished, we all applauded and he took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you! I know- I'm awesome. Well I'm gonna go practice! Bye guys!", the little musician waved and left the room.

Joy poured us each a cup of tea and we sat around the table talking about Jerome's accident. They didn't really know much about what happened. We must have talked for about an hour. Joy had to tuck Ryan in for bed soon, so we got ready to leave. I walked up to Joy and started saying goodbye.

"Thanks for having us! This was actually really fun! Call me sometime, we can meet up for coffee or have you guys over!"

"Sounds like fun! I'll give you a ring sometime.", Joy said coolly. Jerome came over to say goodbye to Joy, so I walked over to Fabian.

"This was surprisingly fun! Thanks for letting us come over! It was nice to see you.", I told him honestly.

"It was nice seeing you too. And you can come over any time! Just call Joy or I and we'll set something up.", I nodded and walked over to Jerome. He put his arm around me and we made our way to the door. As we were walking out, Fabian called Jerome over. I waited for him as he walked to where Fabian was.

"Take good care of her.", Fabian told him and Jerome nodded.

He replaced his arm around me and we made our way back to _our _home.

**There! This was _really _long! Thanks for reading! Review(:**

**Sorry if there's spelling mistakes- I don't have time to read through it right now D;**


	10. I could get used to this

**I love how so many people visit each chapter, but I only get 10 reviews -_-**

**So there's this chapter and then the ending! I'm sad that it's almost over, but my new story will be out soon enough! I just need to think of a plot... GIVE ME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS!(:**

**a hooked reader: Thanks for your reviews, first off! And awhh! I'm glad you like my story so much! And trust me, I _love _long reviews! When people just say "update!" it bugs me 0.o**

**Everyone who reads this story: First, I just want to say thank you to all of you guys. Without you, I wouldn't have the inspiration to keep writing. And that's the truth. You make my writing feel important! And I feel talented, which makes me write more. To those who haven't reviewed yet-or the 'silent readers'- please just quickly type out a review! It can be one word! Anything! Anonymous reviews are accepted! Again, thank you!**

**Next chapter is THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! Yay! I'm _so _excited! REVIEW!**

**Nina's POV**

Things are finally calm. It all feels... right. Being friends with Joy is nice. Sure, it is a little bit awkward. But we manage. Just like mine and Jerome's relationship. We take it one step at a time, and we just manage.

Today is going to be interesting. I'm going to have lunch with Amber _and _Joy. I'm almost positive that Amber hates Joy for what she did. But she'll just have to forgive her. Like I did. I'll never forget what Joy and Fabian did to me. You can't just erase the memories. But I do my best and forgive her. I don't look back at the past and I "just keep swimming".

After Jerome's accident, I learned a couple things. You shouldn't hold grudges against people- you don't know if you'll get the chance to forgive them. Jerome could have _died. _And it could have been anyone. That's one of the main reasons why I am forgiving everyone. I forgave Alfie as well. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be friends with Joy or Fabian.

After sitting in bed, thinking about these things for about an hour, I decided to get ready to meet with everyone. Jerome had left early that morning- he had to go to work. Alfie told him that he could take the day off, but Jerome insisted that he went.

I walked out of bed and stretched. I cracked my back and my knuckles then stood there for a second, taking a deep breath. I turned to look at the clock and it read 10:30. I was meeting up with Joy and Amber at 12:00. That gave me just the right amount of time to get ready.

I decided to take a quick shower. Then I blow dried my hair and curled it. By the time I was finished with that, it was 11:15!

Quickly, I started rummaging through my closet. I decided on a black and white striped baggy shirt with a black plain camisole underneath. The black part of the shirt was made of lace with flower designs in the lace. After I had my shirt on, I walked to the bureau and looked for bottoms to wear. I searched through my wardrobe and found the perfect thing. It was a black zip up skirt. It had a long zipper in the front of the skirt. I tucked my shirt into it and let the skirt rest just above my hips. It hit about mid thigh. I walked to my closet and and pulled out a pair of white wedges. They had white on the shoe part with a peep toe at the top and a flower near my toes. The wedge part was made of fake wood. Next I went to my jewelery box and picked out a set of big hoop earrings. For a necklace, I wore my Paloma Picasso kiss pendant necklace from Tiffany's. Satisfied, I looked back at the clock and read 11:45. I was going to be late, so I grabbed my purse and ran to my car.

After a 30 minute drive, I arrived at the restaurant. I made my way inside and already saw an ugly sight. Amber and Joy were arguing at the table. I quickly walked over to their table and heard the last bit of what Amber said.

"-such a slut, then you and her wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Amber! What are you talking about?" I asked. The last thing I needed was for Amber to mess up my friendship with Joy.

"I was just telling this _slut _that the whole thing is her fault!"

"Amber... It's over. Stop talking about it." I warned her.

"She called me a bad friend!" Amber yelled. People were starting to stare, so I took a seat at the table and kept telling Amber to hush.

"Can you just forget it and enjoy the lunch? Please?" I begged them. Joy had started in on Amber saying that she is a bad friend.

"Fine..." They both muttered.

"Okay. So what are you guys getting?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Joy's most likely getting someone's boyfriend..." Amber muttered.

"YOU BLONDE BIMBO! JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK! YOU THINK YOU KNOW STUFF, BUT YOU DON'T! NINA AND I WORKED STUFF OUT AND YOU'RE JUST CAUSING PROBLEMS!" Joy shouted as she stood up from her chair. She grabbed her purse and looked back at me. "I'm sorry, but I'm not dealing with this. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

And with that, Joy left and all eyes were on us. We decided it would be better to just slip out of the restaurant while we still can.

~Later that night!~

After my attempt at having lunch with Joy and Amber, I came home and cleaned the house. By the time I finished, the place was spotless! Then I decided to make dinner. I made fish and chips and set the table for when Jerome got home. Just as I was finishing cooking, Jerome walked in the door.

"Hey, you home?" He called from the doorway.

"Yeah! I'm in the kitchen!" I hollered to him. I heard footsteps and then he appeared in the kitchen a moment later.

"Smells good. What is it?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were rocking side to side as I tried to finish cooking.

"It's fish and chips. And it's ready. Can you take this over to the table?" I asked and pointed at the pan. He nodded and walked the pan over to the table. I got the bottle of wine and brought it to the table. We began eating and made some small talk about work and other little things.

"So how was lunch with Joy and Amber?" He asked. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "I'm guessing not well?"

"No. Not at all. They started fighting and made a scene. Joy left and Amber and I decided to sneak out from embarrassment. It was really bad." I explained. He nodded and gave me a sympathetic look.

After dinner, when I was washing the dishes with Jerome, the phone started ringing. I walked over to it and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Nina." Two guilty voices responded. I recognized Joy and Amber instantly.

"Hey guys. Umm... Are you together right now?"

"No. I called Joy because I felt guilty about lunch. We worked everything out and put you on 3 way to apologize for the way we acted." Amber explained.

"Yeah, we're really sorry, Nina. Can you forgive us?" Joy piped in.

"Of course. But I have to go. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jerome asked when I resumed my place in washing dishes.

"Joy and Amber. They called to apologize."

"That's good!" He responded and I nodded. We talked about little things for the rest of the time that we were washing dishes. We decided to watch a movie on the couch, so we rented the movie Paul. It was really funny, but by the end, I was asleep. In Jerome's arms. And I felt safe. My last thought of the night was _I could get used to this..._

**End chapter 10! **

**Review! ONE CHAPTER LEFT!**


	11. epilogue

**LAST CHAPTER! This is merely and epilogue to tell you what happens.**

**Review(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA.**

**Where are they now? 6 years later**

_**Patricia and Carlos**_: The date that Patricia took to the reunion turned out to be her soul mate. They live in a small house just outside of Liverpool. They were married and had one daughter named Emily, and their first baby boy on the way. They planned on naming him Matt.

_**Amber and Alfie:**_ Having already been married, Amber found out she was pregnant shortly after where the story left off. She gave birth to a set of twins. One boy, one girl. The boy was named Jared and the girl was named Anisa. After a couple years, Amber had another baby boy named Bryson.

_**Joy and Fabian: **_They finally got their relationship on track. The couple bought a house and moved to France. They still meet up with the old gang for holidays. Besides already having Ryan, Joy had two more children. Both girls names are Emily and Aly.

_**Jerome and Nina: **_The two love birds are still happy. Jerome proposed to Nina after dating for 18 months. Alfie and Amber bought the house next door to Jerome so Nina and Amber could be closer and the two pranksters could always goof around. Even in their 20's, they're never to old to pull a couple pranks on the kids. Nina got pregnant and had a baby boy named Chris. A couple years later, she had his sister, who she named Caila. They also adopted a set of newborn twins. Their names are Drew and Lily.

_**Everyone turned out happy. Nina always likes to thank Fabian and Joy for what they did. If she hadn't found out 6 years later that they had a child, then she never would have gotten with Jerome.**_

_**And they're still happy and in love- even 6 years later.**_

_**THE END(:**_


End file.
